Cingulum
thumb|CingulumCingulum (łac. pasek) to pas służący do przepasania alby, stuły i habitu (dla zakonników – wtedy cingulum zazwyczaj ma kolor habitu, lub się z nim kolorystycznie komponuje – jego wygląd jest określany przez dany zakon). Z reguły jest to gruby sznur (rzadziej swego rodzaju taśma), zazwyczaj kręcony, z frędzlami na obu końcach. Powinien być biały (są dopuszczone inne barwy, ale wtedy zawsze cingulum musi być w kolorze liturgicznym dnia). Długość tej szaty liturgicznej wynosi około 3 metrów. Nazewnictwo Głównym terminem określającym omawiany pasek liturgiczny jest łaciński wyraz cingulum, który oznacza „pas” (niektórzy podają jeszcze znaczenie „powróz”). Etymologia tego słowa wywodzi się od, również łacińskiego, cingere, czyli „opasywać”. Nazwę cingulum można oddać również określeniem cinctorium, ale do drugie bardziej odnosi się do pasa wojskowego. Znane są również dawniejsze nazwy: zona i balteus. Historia W starożytności istniał zwyczaj, wedle którego przepasywano się podczas oficjalnych i publicznych wystąpień. Dawniej (jak i dziś) pas był częścią odzieży, niemalże niezbędną, w niektórych przypadkach, np. ludzie pracując, czy to bawiąc się, związywali nim długi końce swoich szat, by te im nie przeszkadzały. Już Ordo Romanus I wspomina wyraźnie o cingulum. Zaczęto go używać w liturgii równocześnie z albą, a więc około wieku IV (wtedy też, tak jak dzisiaj, służył do jej podtrzymywania). U samych początków rolę cingulum spełniał skórzany pas, albo wstęga z jedwabiu. Od VII wieku cingulum zaczęto ozdabiać różnymi drogocennymi kamieniami i kruszcami (stosowano np. złoto, perły). W XII wieku zaczęły się pojawiać bogato zdobione i misteryjnie wykonywane hafty, najczęściej z inskrypcjami, które odnosiły się do Chrystusa, Matki Bożej i świętych, co wiązano z motywami roślinnymi i zwierzęcymi. Od samego początku długość omawianego paska liturgicznego wynosiła około 3 metrów (co już zostało wspomniane wyżej). Obecny wygląd cingulum pojawił się na przełomie XVI i XVII wieku – wtedy to właśnie wykonuje się go z lnu, wełny, czy jedwabiu. W tym też okresie na końcach paska zaczęto umieszczać frędzle. Symbolika Najczęściej cingulum przypisuje się symbol czystości i wstrzemięźliwości (panowanie nad pożądliwościami cielesnymi). Taką symbolikę wskazał papież Celestyn, gdy pisząc do biskupów w Galii (Epist. 4, 1, 2: PL 50, 430) nawiązał do tekstu ewangelicznego: „Niech będą przepasane biodra wasze” (Łk 12, 35) – cała perykopa (Łk 12, 35-40) mówi o gotowości na ponowne przyjście Chrystusa (paruzja) – w tym względzie można napisać, że za każdym razem ten, kto opasuje się cingulum powinien pamiętać o tym, że nieustannie musi czuwać, kiedy „Syn Człowieczy przyjdzie” (por. Łk 12, 40). Podobną symbolikę do papieża Celestyna przedstawił w Liber officiorum Amalary z Metzu. Pasek przypomina też kapłanowi, że w swoim życiu powinien się odznaczać powściągliwością oraz jest znakiem służby Bożej. Bardzo wymowna jest również symbolika cingulum jako ręcznika, którym Chrystus przepasał się podczas Ostatniej Wieczerzy w Wieczerniku, gdy uczniom umywał nogi. Niektórzy wskazują jeszcze jako symbol sznury, którymi Chrystus był przywiązany do słupa, gdy go biczowano. Modlitwy i użycie W nadzwyczajnej formie rytu rzymskiego cingulum używa sam kapłan (ministranci ubrani są w sutanny i komże), przewiązując nim albę i stułę (może go również używać asysta kapłana w Mszy uroczystej, np. subdiakon, diakon). W formie zwyczajnej używanie cingulum winno zależeć od kroju alby (używa się go wtedy, kiedy alba nie jest tak uszyta, że przylega do ciała – por. OWMR 336). Co jest ważne – ubiera je nie tylko kapłan, ale wszyscy usługujący (Ogólne Wprowadzenie do Mszału Rzymskiego z 2002 roku, w punkcie 336 mówi, że „Szatą liturgiczną wspólną dla wszystkich szafarzy wyświęconych i ustanowionych jakiegokolwiek stopnia jest alba”, a więc również dla ministrantów). W praktyce używa się go również, gdy alba jest za długa. W kościele zachodnim przyjął się zwyczaj przepasywania sutanny pasem, wykonanym z tkaniny, przez duchownych, co ma podkreślić ich godność. Kapłan przewiązując się cingulum odmawia następującą modlitwę: Præcínge me, Dómine, cíngulo puritátis, et exstíngue in lumbis meis humórem libídinis; ut máneat in me virtus continéntiæ et castitátis czyli Przepasz mnie, Panie, sznurem czystości i zgaś w sercu moim ogień wszelkiej pożądliwości, abym w wstrzemięźliwości i czystości serca mógł Ci coraz lepiej służyć. Jako ciekawostkę można podać, że używanie cingulum w liturgii rzymskiej przyczyniło się do powstania w średniowieczu zakonów (tzw. bractw paskowych), które włączyły tę szatę liturgiczną do swojego ubioru (najczęściej w postaci sznura lub pasa – zostało to wspomniane również w akapicie pierwszym), np. św. Franciszka z Asyżu. Kategoria:Szaty liturgiczne